


Kyoukai No Rinne: Shinigami vs Damashigami

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato kidnaps Sakura on her way home. Rinne goes to her rescue, but will he be in time to prevent his Angel from turning into a Demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoukai No Rinne: Shinigami vs Damashigami

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I began writing this story at 9:10 pm, on April 8,2016, the night before Season 2 aired. I am a long time Rumiko Takahashi fan; Urusie Yatsura, Ranma 1/2, Maison Ikoku, Inu-Yasha... No matter how often I get disappointed with her endings, it seems I always get sucked back into her stories. I entered this series well aware she's most likely going to do it to me again, but I hope for a more stable ending (like Maison Ikoku got). That said, I want to go on record that I have not read the manga. I have tried to avoid being sucked into any more Rumiko, but I was hooked on this with just the first opening theme song. So, I start this story with the first 25 episodes as my only knowledge of this series. I will only use characters and items that have been established during season 1 (and maybe OCs where necessary)... I may include characters from the new season as it updates, if I can continue to keep up with the series. Also, I may flip back and forth between spelling it "Renne" and "Rinne" between subs and wikis, I've seen it spelled both ways.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, Mamiya Sakura?" Rinne asked, his cheeks slightly flushing red.

"Hmn?" Sakura breathed softly. She gave two slow, long blinks, then shot up quickly, her own cheeks as red as Rinne's hair. She had almost fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped, covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, Rokudo-Kun!" she apologized. Rokumon was already fast asleep under the kotatsu Ageha had left.

Rinne smiled at Sakura and stifled a laugh. "No need to apologize, Mamiya Sakura," he said, rising to his feet, "It's been a long day."

School had been let out early after an accident in the science lab. It would be a few days before the damages were cleaned up and students were allowed back in. Of course, it came as no surprise to Sakura and Renne that a ghost was involved. Tsubasa was out of town for the day, and Ageha and Oboro hadn't been seen in days, so it left the two of them to take on the exorcism alone. It had been a long time since they'd worked alone. "I still think you'd be really good working as a Shinigami," he praised, resting his hands on his hips. "Should I take you home? I'm sure your mother will be worried."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No, Rokudo-Kun," she declined, "You should get some rest, yourself. I don't want to inconvenience you." She turned to walk out the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "It's no trouble, really!"

Sakura yauned, covering her mouth again. "No, really," she insisted, "I'll be fine. You needn't worry."

Renne sighed and nodded, "Alright, then, if you insist," he granted, "Take care."

"You should have taken her home, Renne-Sama," Rokumon yauned, moments after the door shut.

"I know," Renne sighed, crossing his arms, "But she insisted she'd be fine. ... If she were a normal girl, I could just slip on the Haori and follow her," he sighed. He glanced at his Haori of the Underworld, and blushed as he remembered the time he'd used it to check in on Sakura, during the A-1 Grand Pri. Since she had eaten some candy, at the time, that prevented her from seeing spirits, she didn't know he and Rokumon were in the room and had started to undress in front of them. The pair had ducked out quickly, and avoided seeing anything, but the thought of it still embraced Rinne to an extent.

"I can follow her, if you like, neya," Rokumon offered, speedily stretching.

Renne hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Do that, please," he agreed.

"Huh?" Rokumon mewed. He'd expected his master to respect the girl's wishes and say no. It took him by surprise to hear him say it was ok. "Rinne-Sama?"

"Something just doesn't feel right, letting her go alone, tonight," Rinne admitted, "But she'd know if I were following her. Rokumon, make sure she gets home safe, without seeing you, if possible, then come straight back here, alright?"

Rokumon smiled, nodded, and saluted. "Count on me, nyan!" he promised, before rushing outside.

Rinne smiled, already feeling much more at ease. "Still," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I can't shake this feeling something's wrong."

Sakura slowly made her way home. Glancing at her watch, it wasn't as late as she and Rinne had originally thought. "It's not even eight o'clock, yet?" she yauned, "Why am I so sleepy?" Her mother had become accustomed to her coming home late. Assuming she was with friends, though, her mother never asked why.

Rokumon quietly tagged along behind her. He stopped to yaun, himself. "That spirit wasn't even that difficult, nya.," he admitted, "Yet the exorcism still left us all a little tired." He flopped into a sitting position and tiredly scratched at his right ear. "Maybe it's a result from some of the chemicals in the science lab, meow." He sluggishly pushed himself back onto all fours and gave another weary yuan. He blinked twice and his eyes widened as a shadow flew overhead. "Huh...?" He looked up and his fur bristled.

"Bat wings?" Sakura asked aloud, as she looked up, when the shadow passed over her.

"You're Rokudo Rinne's woman, aren't you?" a voice asked as the flying figure landed in front of her.

"M-Masato!" Sakura and Rokumon both gasped.

Sakura jumped a few feet back. She blushed, but neither confirmed nor denied the demon's accusation. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Masato gave a chuckle. This was the point where Rinne or Tsubasa usually struck him on the head or peppered him with Holy Ash. "You're alone tonight?" he asked. "That's unusual," he smiled a devilish grin, "and quite unfortunate for you."

Sakura gave a startled yelp and tried to pull away from Masato as he reached out and grabbed hold of her. "Sakura-Sama!" Rokumon exclaimed, rushing toward them.

"Rokumon?" Sakura whispered the black cat's name in surprise. She was certain he'd been asleep, when she left. "Did Rokudo-Kun send him to keep an eye on me?" she thought.

Rokumon came running toward them, but Masato through a handful of firecrackers his way. Sakura tried again to pull away. Losing herself in the situation, she forgot all about Japanese formalities as she called out to the cat, "Rokumon, go get Rin... Mph...!?" Masato pushed a rag over her mouth and held it there, until the smell of the chemicals caused her to pass out.

"Sakura-Sama!" Rokumon exclaimed.

"Tell Rokudo Rinne-Kun that if he wants his woman, he knows where to find me," Masato said as he spread his wings and flew into the sky. Just before passing through his Redou, he found himself fumbling for a moment, not to drop the unconscious Mamiya Sakura. "Geeze... The living are a lot heavier than departed spirits," he quietly grumbled.

"Rinne-Sama, Rinne-Sama!" Rokumon shouted as he returned home. Rinne rolled over in his sleep and grumbled something about the cat being too loud. "Rinne-Sama, it's terrible!" Rokumon mewled, "Sakura-Sama has been..."

Rinne's eyes opened wide and he was quickly to his feet. "What about Mamyia Sakura?" he demanded.

Rokumon jumped away from his master, worried about his own wellbeing, his eyes widened. With a few sniffles, he told Rinne what had transpired with Masato. He was rewarded for his efforts with a conk on the head from the blunt end of Rinne's Shinigami Scythe. "And you just let him take her!?" Rinne growled.

"He threw firecrackers at me!" Rokumon whined.

"Damn!" Rinne scoffed. "Knowing Masato, he drug her back to Hell with him..."

"You still don't have an entry pass, do you?" Rokumon asked.

"No," Rinne admitted.

"And the entry fee is still ¥1,800, right?" Rokumon asked.

Tears of blood began streaming down Renne's face, "Yeah," he groaned, miserably.

"But if we go after her without one or the other, we'll be charged for illegal entry and you'll end up back in Debt Hell, right?" Rokumon continued, "Ouch!" The little black cat held his head where the young half-Shinigami struck him.

"I'm well aware of that!" Rinne snarled, the red tears still running down his cheeks.

"Y-You're going after her, aren't you, Rinne-Sama?" Rokumon asked.

"Of course I am!" Rinne exclaimed, "I'm just not sure how," he grumbled.

"Ageha-Sama could..." Rokumon started.>p Rinne cringed. "I thought of that, but that would put me in her debt."

"And Tsubasa-Kun's not the best person to ask, either, nya," Rokumon added dejectedely, "This IS Masato-Kun, though!" he stated, more hopefully, "He's incompetent enough Sakura-Sama may just escape on her own when she wakes up, meyah! She did seem more surprised than afraid, after all."

"Be that as it may, she doesn't have the ability to open a Redou in order to leave, and I doubt she has a 'Get Out Of He'll Free' card," Rinne pointed. He tucked his hands in his pocket and gave a begrudging sigh. A worried look crossed his face. "She wasn't there long enough for the atmosphere to effect her, last time, but she's neither a departed or a living spirit. Nor is she a Shinigami, despite my encouragement to train as one. I don't know what prolonged exposure to that place will do to her." Renne cringed at the sudden mental image of Sakura sporting a pair of demon wings and Oni horns. "Rokumon, let's go!" Renne said, opening a Redou and throwing on his Haori. Rokumon jumped on Renne's shoulder. The black cat was confused to see they arrived at Tamako's house. "Maybe Grandmother can...?" Rinne started. He was cut off, as he noticed a note pinned to the door.

"Out of town until tomorrow!"

Renne gave a defeated sigh. "I suppose I will have to ask Ageha for help, after all."

*Some hours later, in front of Ageha's house*

"Of course I'll help you, Rinne!" Ageha exclaimed happily clapping her hands together. "Is this a job?" She tapped her fingertips to her lips. "I'm surprised you came to me, though, are you and Mamiya...?" she started.

"Sakura-Sama's been spirited away," Rokumon interrupted her.

"What?" Ageha asked in surprise.

Renne clicked his tongue and glared at his black cat. "Yeah, Mamiya Sakura-San was dragged to Hell by Masato."

Ageha frowned, realizing Renne was asking her for Sakura's sake. Renne cringed, fearing Ageha would refuse to help him with this information out in the open. Ageha sighed and looked away with a pout. After a moment of silence, she smiled and reached into her pockets. "Very well," she said, "I'll help you... But I'm coming with you!"

Rinne sighed. He knew there'd be a catch. "Alright, fine," he reluctantly agreed.


End file.
